


True Colors

by BBCGirl657



Series: The Joker and Lily [17]
Category: DCEU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s never a good thing when Harley’s bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this headcannon: Harley colors in Joker’s tattoos with markers when she’s bored.

Harley sighed. She was bored. She got up and left her room. Harley was roaming about the hide out when she saw the Joker asleep on the couch. She walked over to him and gazed at his many tattoos. She frowned when she noticed that none of them were filled in with color.

An idea popped into her head.

“MISTAH J!” she screamed at the top of her lungs. 

The Joker didn’t move. 

Harley smirked. She ran into Kristopher’s room and over to the craft cabinet. She searched through the drawers until she found what she was looking for. 

* * *

It was quiet in the hide out, until the silence was shattered by “HARLEY!” 

The two sisters watched as the Joker stormed into the living area. 

Lily got up and tried to calm him. She nearly burst out laughing when she saw what Harley had done. She had colored in most of his tattoos with what seemed to be marker.

“But don’t you like it Mistah J?” Harley asked him. 

“Lily, get your sister out of my sight before I kill her”, the Joker growled. 

“Harley, go check on Kristopher”, Lily told her. 

Harley scurried out of the room.

“You know how Harley is…” Lily told him. 

The Joker sighed. 

Some days he wished he had never thrown her into the vat of acid. 

“Maybe you could have Jonny go out and get her some coloring books”, Lily suggested, “And besides, if anyone’s killing my sister, it’s going to be me”. Lily traced the smile on his stomach. “It actually looks rather good filled in. Maybe you should have Emile fill them for you”, she said. 

“And give Harley what she wants? Never”, the Joker growled.

“It would prevent her from coloring on you”, Lily told him, “And technically it would piss her off knowing she couldn’t color them in anymore”.

The Joker smirked and pulled out his phone.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Emile wiped the excess ink from the last tattoo.

The Joker stood up and looked at himself in the full length mirror.

Lily was right.

They _did_ look better filled in. The colors stood out against his pale skin. 

The Joker walked over to his trench coat and pulled out a roll bills and handed it to Emile. “Thank you, Emile”, the Joker said. 

“Anytime, J”, Emile said and left.

The Joker made his way into the living area where Lily, Kristopher, and Harley were. 

Lily was the first to notice him and she gasped, seeing his tattoos filled in. 

Harley looked up and whined. “But that’s not fair!” Harley said jumping to her feet.

“I decided that they looked better filled in”, the Joker taunted her.

Harley’s face turned red in anger. She stomped her foot like a child, before storming off to her room. 

“You just love making her mad, don’t you?” Lily asked him. 

“It’s just too easy”, the Joker said, “Besides she’ll calm down and then she’ll realize they’re filled in, because she did it first”. 

“That should make her feel better”, Lily said. Lily got up and walked over to him. She ran her hands down his chest. “They really do look good”, she told him.

He leaned down and kissed her.


End file.
